A Knight's Tale
by WriteYourDreams
Summary: All Alex wanted was a simple life, a life without fairytales. His parents were fanatics and he had realistic dreams of rescuing a princess every night who ends up summoning him to her world. What could be better?
1. Chapter 1: The Summoning

Authors Note: Hello this is my second fanfiction, I am currently working on two and wanting to write more but I figured two at once is probably enough for now. I plan on updating this far more then what I have been recently. I am also working on a few fiction stories as well and managing life outside of the writing world. I really appreciate everyone's supports and I love to hear from people so feel free to drop comments or any thoughts. As stated before writing fanfic is a way to help me to become a better writer and I hope to some day publish my own work. Thanks again for everyone's support, I hope to hear from you!

* * *

No image only a voice,

"At long last my knight will come,"

_Who?_

The feminine voice repeated the reassuring words once more to herself; completely unaware of his presence.

"At long last he will come,"

_Who!_

"With this he will finally come."

Alex sat straight up in his bed in a sweat; dreams were always strange for him. Despite how much he disliked the whole rescue the princess theme, his dreams were always full of them. For him that was not the strange part, it was the fact that they always seemed to somehow feel real. They felt so real, that he would sometimes try to refuse to sleep in order to avoid them. Apparently he lacked the strength of will because as soon as he decided that he would refuse to sleep within a few minutes he was always passed out and trapped in another dream.

"Ugh," This time it felt more real than usual, at least he was spared of any images. Although he had to admit the princess from his dreams was a bit cute.

"Alex hurry up or you're going to miss school!" His grandmother shouted up the stairs.

"How can missing school be a bad thing?" Alex mumbled under his breath, he had to admit it was better than staying at home and seeing those dreams again though.

Alex simply threw on a plain black t-shirt with baggy tan pants, he looked at his reflection in the mirror, nothing special just his normal messy brown hair. Alex shrugged his shoulders; it was good enough for where he was going.

As he jogged down the stairs his grandmother tried to force food in front of him but he settled with just taking his usual slice of toast on the go. He never really liked to eat much but his grandmother was convinced that she could somehow change that. Good luck, was his usual thought when she was in her mission mode.

Alex walked down the street with leisure in his stride, he never really cared about if he was late or not he simply rushed in the morning so he could get out of the house and finally be alone. It was at this time of day that he could finally be at peace, no dreams, no nagging and no problems.

No dreams,

He always blamed his parents for his dreams. They loved to talk about some make believe world and his father even joked that he had once gone there to fight some huge battle. It was no surprise that Alex would be having those dreams, the real question was, how he had managed to not be more messed up then what he was.

No nagging,

His grandmother was always on him about something. She always complained that he had run away from his parents and tried to convince him that he should go back. Funny, she was the one who had taken him in. She always seemed to have something to say about every little thing he did, not eating enough, not doing his homework, not being able to stay out of trouble and far more. He knew she did it because she cared but honestly how much care can one have before it becomes suffocating?

No problems,

Although that was the one that always seemed to last the shortest.

"Alex…" A large teen with thick muscles had his arms folded while having three lesser but taller beings behind him; black seemed to be their favorite color.

Alex stopped walking, problem one, face the 'wanna be gang'. Although they were wanna be's they were still pretty tough, that and Alex was a weakling.

"Hey," Alex sighed he hated those guys with a passion and just his luck their leader just happened to deem Alex as his favorite victim.

"Got our money?"

"What money?"

"Don't play dumb, we want money and you give it, got it?"

"Actually I don't," Alex's mind was screaming not to act like some tough guy but his personality always seemed to win over reason.

"Oh is that so?" Rather than disappointment the freak's lips only curled into an overly wide grin.

_Just great… _Even the dreams seemed better to Alex than this. Maybe tonight he would be beating on trolls that resembled them, that would be nice.

"Last chance," The leader put a hand up signaling his goons, dogs is what Alex liked to call them, to stay put as he began to approach Alex.

Alex responded by raising his hands in a defensive manner, "Funny I was thinking the same thing," That would do it, he was doomed, if only his strength could support his attitude.

After the thorough beating Alex was left on the ground and for the most part unbruised and unscratched, at least on the outside, his insides begged to differ. Apparently he had mastered the way to beat on someone and not leave much evidence and Alex's grown resistance to damage seemed to help with that.

"I always like that about you Alex, you never back down from a challenge. Shame, if you were actually strong I wouldn't mind having you join us."

Alex groaned and stood up after the four had left, he checked his pant pockets and sure enough his money was gone. Alex shook his head he was lucky that the guy was too dumb to bother checking anywhere else other than his pockets. He pulled off his sneaker and grabbed a few folded bills from his shoe; that would pay for his lunch easy enough.

"Sorry but even if I was strong I wouldn't be interested," Alex said to himself as he put his sneaker back on; life seemed more and more unpleasant by the minute.

"My knight,"

Alex whirled around looking for the source of the voice that resembled the one from his dream. Maybe his parents really did damage him more than he had thought. Alex shook his head and continued to school, for some reason he felt like this day would be a long one.

Sure enough, he was right; throughout his school day he encountered, dramatized girls who for some reason were convinced that Alex was the one to talk to, like he could understand girls, while the boys who drooled over them glared from afar. Then during classes his teachers seemed to form an alliance in which each member would call on him to answer multiple questions until he got one right; which he could never seem to answer even a single one correct. Finally the day came to an end and it was time to head back to his grandmother's house.

Rather than encounter the goon squad again Alex decided to walk down a different street. He figured that this path would take him back to the backside of his grandmother's house. She always ranted to him about how bad this part of town was but Alex figured it could hardly be much worse than his normal way.

"Ah!" A girl was screaming; just his luck something was happening.

"Give me your stuff pretty lady," A psychotic looking bald man was holding a girl from Alex's school by her wrist rather roughly.

Of course Alex was not the type to sit back and watch or run for help: no he had to run right into the middle of it. "Alright that's enough,"

"Ah and who is this?"

The girl only whimpered as she held her eyes closed. Good, at least she would not be able to see his horrible attempt at saving her.

"No one important just let her go, if you're so desperate for cash you can have what's left in my wallet," _Oh good try and bribe your way out Alex._ Alex's reasoning was trying to win over his personality again.

"Hmm, and what if it's not the money that I'm after?"

_Yeah now what smart one? _Alex's poker face never revealed his insecurity, another example of his good luck. Perhaps if he had looked like an idiot the guy would have simply laughed at his stupid attempt and leave it at that. "Then I'll ask you again to just leave her alone," _Oh smooth that will scare him good…_

The girl finally showed sign of life as she began to try to pull away but actually only managed to end up working herself into a whimpering fit. Great the one girl he tried to help and she had to be a weakling; what happened to all those girls that knew karate and stuff?

The man was obviously getting agitated by the resistance from both sides, he thrust his free hand into his pocket and pulled out a switchblade. "You sure you want to say that brat?"

Well his reasoning was finally winning over, perhaps his poker face was dwindling away as well, for the man's face seemed to gleam with triumph. It did not take long for the man to burst out into a drunken laughter as he released the girl, who gladly took off running, and began to slash wildly about.

_Wonderful… _Did life really hate him this much?

The man stopped and glared in Alex's direction, it almost seemed like he had been possessed by something; then again maybe he was. The man drunken on power or possibly alcohol, maybe even both, began to charge in Alex's direction. He never even had the strength of mind to move himself out of the way before the blade penetrated the side of his stomach.

_Well that was unexpected…_

Before Alex's body hit the ground his vision except for the insane man before him went black; he could have sworn he had heard a voice as well. Alex suspected that it was from shock but the man before him seemed to be frightened. Frightened? He was the one with the knife.

Chains rattled, Alex moaned, "what now?"

"The tunnel has been opened," After the man with the knife heard that, he suddenly took off.

Alex cursed his luck, it looked like he would have to somehow get up and find out for himself; despite the recent stab wound. As he lifted and turned his head to look his eyes went wide; he saw that the city scene had been replaced with rolling hills and lush fields with large forests. "What the hell is that!"

"You can see it then? You either truly believe in it or you strongly wished to flee your world," the strange ghost like door threw a dice at the ground causing his wrapped chains to jingle. It jumped about until resting and revealing a two in the air, "Hmmm… well with that you may go if you wish." Despite having pluses for eyes, his tone made i obvious that he was confused by the two.

Alex moaned, he had been stabbed, abandoned by the one he was trying to save; all he wanted to do was get away from it all and the last thing he gets to see is another hallucination inspired by his parents' stories of their make believe world. Would anything ever go right?

"Do you wish to enter?"

"Sure why not," Alex figured, even it was a dream, it was better than staying where he was.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

Author's Note: This is the second chapter for those of you who are wondering I am going to update one story one day then the other story the next day. I probably won't be able to do this every day hopefully once a week for each story at the least. Those are my current plans at the moment, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

"My knight has finally come,"

"Who?" Alex's vision was complete blackness, in the back of his mind he figured that he had been captured by the dream from before; funny, he never had a repeat before.

"You have come to be my knight,"

"Who!" Alex sat straight up and opened his eyes. He was nervous and sweating like before but this time he was not in his own bed. Not only that, but there was some strange smiley looking girl with long wavy sandy hair leaning in front of him.

"Hello, you are my knight from the other world," it seemed impossible but Alex could have sworn her smile had actually gotten larger.

A nut case? That could be, he had been stabbed he should be in a hospital. So where was the nice cute nurse who would apologize and take her away. "Excuse me?"

With that the girl seemed to frown, maybe she was finally getting a grip on reality, "You are my knight from another world, here to serve me."

_Oh wow she really is a nut case, how do you handle them again? Go along with it or try to explain to them the situation. Darn, if someone else was here I could pass the title of knight on to them. Apparently that's not an option, not yet anyways…_

The girl tilted her pale head and her large grey eyes seemed like they could see past anything. Alex could not help but blush at her cuteness. Suddenly he was able to put the pieces together; she was not the crazy one, he was! He had been stabbed and lucky him was trapped in another one of his parents' inspired dreams with the same princess that he always would end up saving.

_Well if it is a dream I might as well go along with it, _"Right, so what's your name?"

The girl elegantly stood up, "My name is Amira and the name of my knight?"

_Great calling me her knight and she doesn't even know my name,_ "My name is Alexander or Alex for short, but I'm afraid I'm not a knight,"

"Maybe not now Alex, but you will be,"

"Right…" Alex put his hand to his stomach where he had been stabbed, there was not even the slightest mark to prove what had happened; the only evidence left was his gashed shirt. Not only that but he felt as good as ever. _Have I been out for days or something?_

"Oh your wound, while you were sleeping I cured it with this," The princess held up a winged heart gauntlet that was connected to a silver chain, "It's a holy arm."

"Right an arm…" Alex was beginning to feel that going along with her was becoming harder by the second.

Just then a knocking sound was heard from the other side of the door. Amira quickly put a hand over Alex's mouth and hid him under the sheets. She then proceeded to sit on top of him like he was not even there. Alex begged to differ, he could hardly breath.

Alex heard the knob turn before being followed by a male voice, "Oh princess, good you're awake."

"Mm-hmm" It seemed like she was actually at a loss for words.

"Your breakfast is ready please report to the dining room when you can." With that the man bid her farewell and closed the door.

Amira quickly leaped off of the bed and threw off the sheets allowing Alex to finally catch his breath; he could have sworn that he had almost died under there.

"I'm sorry, but no one knows I brought you here so please keep yourself hidden," the frail princess put her hands together in a praying motion.

Alex sighed, he knew he would probably force himself to agree, something about his personality when it came to people who needed help, "Alright."

"Thank you!" The girl took his hands and shook them gratefully before running out the door who knew where else. Alex watched her run out with her pearly white and purple laced dress trailing behind her.

"Now what?" Alex muttered after she had closed the door.

Alex jumped out of the bed; he wanted to get away from the accomplice of his suffocation attack. Even though the bed had no power the memory of it still lingered. He began to walk around the room, mostly out of boredom. For the most part it was plain and severely clean, not just of dirt but everything from the walls and even the furniture was a blinding white. Who besides insane people had this much white? The entire room lacked any personalization, making it impossible to figure out more about her from this method.

Alex dropped in a nearby chair and sighed as a sign that he had given up. There was no way that he could stay in this room much longer let alone remain hidden for who knows how long. He looked up as someone knocked at the door, was it the princess? Alex looked around the room for possible hiding places; he figured he might as well play it safe for now.

The knob turned and the door was slowly opened; Alex heard heavy footsteps, almost like a boot, from his hiding spot; defiantly not the princess. Alex slightly creaked open the door of the wardrobe, _nice hidding spot… Oh well it's better than under the bed._

The figure stopped in front of the bed and checked under it, good thing he decided not to hide under there, but what was, whatever it was, looking for? When the figure came back up Alex was disappointed to find that a cloak had completely hidden it's identity.

Whoever it was continued to walk through the room while tipping tables and rummaging through anything in his path; no doubt, he was defiantly looking for something. As the man began to close in on Alex's hiding spot,he attempted to reclose the door without a sound and as his luck would have it, that apparently figure whirled around and stared at the wardrobe's direction. Alex could see it all, whoever it was would fling open the door, find Alex and then all hell would break lose.

Footsteps echoed from the outside as someone was approaching the room. The door swung open but no voices seemed to follow; what happened? Alex decided to take a chance as he threw open the door but to his surprise the only ones in the room was the princess and himself.

"What did you do to my room?" The princess crossed her arms and glared in his direction.

"What!" There was no way he would take the blame for this, not for some weird thing he had probably never met.

"My room is a mess!"

"I can see that but I didn't do it!"

"Then who did?"

Alex looked around the destroyed room while wondering what to say. _How did he even manage to escape? _Alex stopped as he noticed the moving white lace curtains, the window was open! He had disappeared using the window. Alex was tempted to jump out it as well; even if he never found the guy at least he could get out of the horrid room.

"Well?" She was beginning to get impatient.

"Well what? Isn't it obvious?" How blind could this girl be?

She only responded with another glare which Alex gladly returned.

"Listen," he decided to spell it out for her, "whoever did this to your room was looking for something and before you say it! I had nothing to do with it."

She frowned, obviously displeased with the explanation, "did you see who it was then?"

"Not really, you can try looking out your window, I'm sure he's gone by now though."

The girl's eyes went wide, apparently she really hadn't noticed the open window. She ran over and after a quick glance shut the window with disappointment.

"How could you let this happen, you're supposed to be my knight!"

"Like I said, I'm not a knight."

That seemed to do it, her eyes became watery and Alex truly began to fear for the worst. A crying girl was never good, especially when the girl was normally crazy.

"Hey, hey, like you said, I'm not one yet but that can change," Alex flailed his arms in a desperate attempt to prevent her from crying. It apparently worked in the worst way imaginable.

"Right!" She once again had her large smile but this time it was devilish.

Alex sighed, at least he had stopped her from crying.

"Now what to do with this mess…" Amira clapped her hands together; apparently her way of sharing the fact that a thought had came to her. "Well the first thing a knight needs to do is keep his strength!" She glanced in Alex's direction who's poker face was currently hiding the fact that he was dreading what might come next. "Well I leave it to you fair knight!" She said as she made her way out the door, "and remember to keep hidden!"

Alex watched her leave with her little smile as she closed the door; trapping him in his dungeon once more. The more he thought about it the more the idea of jumping out the window seemed appealing to him. He scratched his head out of frustration as his personality somehow got the better of him once again; causing him to clean the mess. _Who knows maybe I can find what that thing wanted. _

It took about the rest of the day; however much of it remained. He had finally put back the last thing when the Princess came walking in for her inspection. Judging by her facial expression some things were not in their proper place, but what could he do? He was not even conscious in the room for an hour before it had gotten destroyed.

"It'll do," Alex ignored her slightly disappointed comment, he was more curious with what had happened. Apparently there was not a single thing that held even the slightest remote of interest; everything was pretty normal. Perhaps whoever, whatever, had actually wanted the 'whatever arm' thing the princess had before that or it had actually found what it wanted somehow.

While his mind was off with his thoughts his stomach took the chance to announce it's own concerns. Alex blushed and the princess smiled before producing a basket full of strange things.

"Alright I give up, what are they?" Alex picked up a strange green and orange sphere and his fingers began to inspect it's strange bumpy shell.

"It's fruit" she looked at him with a twisted expression like she was trying to figure out if he was crazy or something.

_Yeah maybe if they are mutated, _Alex thought to himself as he looked at the fruit. He shrugged and took a bite, what did he have to lose anyway?

To his surprise the fruit, if that's what it really was, tasted not only good but was abnormally filling. In fact the one fruit was more than enough. The princess simply smiled her usual abnormal wide grin as she watched him which made Alex a bit nervous.

The silence was broken as bells chimed off in the distance. Alex looked out of the window not sure what to make of them. The princess gracefully walked towards the window, "My, it's that time already."

"What time?" Alex desperately tried to find what was outside that had her interest.

"Your first watch silly,"

_Oh great… _was his only thought as the realization began to sink in.


End file.
